


just another drabble of what Peter lost in the fire

by ToyBoxOfSuz



Series: tumblr ficlets [7]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Bittersweet, Child Derek Hale, Flashbacks, Gen, Hale Family Feels, POV Peter Hale, Peter-centric, Pre-Hale Fire, The Hale Family, The Hale Fire, Young Peter Hale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-06
Updated: 2015-06-06
Packaged: 2018-04-02 13:40:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4062073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToyBoxOfSuz/pseuds/ToyBoxOfSuz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Exactly as the title says.</p>
            </blockquote>





	just another drabble of what Peter lost in the fire

**Author's Note:**

> Just something for Peter Hale Appreciation Week. This was written a while ago, but I wasn't sure to share it. But now I have an excuse.

When Laura was born, Peter saw her as the exact replica of Talia. Strong minded, kind and with outstanding leading abilities. Talia looked at her as their future Alpha, as the one who will take over the pack from her. Everyone handled her as such, not as a little princess but a future queen, and that made her more like her mother. Even if Peter could see some traits in her that reminded him of her father. She definitely had a darker humor which even made Peter smile sometimes. But Laura was too much like Talia and that made Peter be wary of her.

And then they had a boy. They called him Derek, ruler of people, and Peter got intrigued. Derek was shy and they handled him like they handled all the Beta werewolves. He wasn't treated specially, he even got less attention and that's where Peter saw his chance. At first he just wanted to take something away from Talia. Something precious. Something as important as the respect she got from others. One of the many things Peter envied of her.

Peter decided he will help raise Derek and he saw the worry in his sister's eyes every time he managed to get Derek's attention. Peter wanted Derek to be his, to do everything he tells him. And his plan was almost perfect. But along the way something happened... Something Peter didn't expect.

Derek was exceptionally kind. It was different from Talia's and Laura's kindness. It was softer, it didn’t feel as sharp, but like a warm, glowing thing that bloomed in people’s chests and Peter hated to see his nephew like that. He hated to watch his face go soft when he was with his cousins or even with Laura. Derek loved his family so much, especially his sister Laura. Even if they raised him as a Beta. Peter watched his nephew grow like no Alpha before and tried to put in as much of his influence as he could. But while Derek wasn't immune to his lies and manipulation, he continued to stay pure. And that got to Peter.

"What is this hideous thing?" Peter asked with an unimpressed eyebrow raised at the paper in front of him.

"My teacher said it's good, she gave me an A!" Derek gasped offended as he took back the drawing.

"Well, I guess everyone has to start somewhere." Peter chuckled. "Who's this?" he asked amused, looking at the drawing of some man with huge blue eyes and a wide smile.

"It's you." Derek said pouting. "'M giving it to you." he insisted and tossed the paper into Peter's hand, his ears turning embarrassed red and Peter laughed low again.

"This doesn't even look like me." he remarked, eying the picture. He couldn't be like this. He's not this sparkly eyed, wide smiling idiot. His smiles are never this sincere his eyes definitely don’t sparkle so much.

"It does!" little Derek insisted, pouting. "The teacher said we should draw people we like and how we see them. It's how I see you, Uncle Peter."

Peter frowned a little. It was so silly. Just a child's drawing, just some crayon on paper, colored mostly out of the lines. But it was how Derek saw him, apparently.

"When do I smile like this?" the older wolf sighed, tracing a line with a finger.

"When we play." Derek shrugged and took his little backpack to go to his room. Peter frowned after him. Derek apparently wasn't seeing him as he was, but as something like on that picture. And that baffled Peter. He knew that he had a bad reputation in the family. That most people thought of him when they were talking about bad wolves. And then there was Derek who saw him as a clown... And as Peter watched the picture his lips pulled into a small smile. He thought Derek was stupid, but it still made his chest tight.

Peter realized he grew to like Derek. He had a special place in his heart and that's why Cora's birth had such an impact on them.

Peter remembered standing by her crib one night with Derek. The little boy was staring at her small frame, mesmerized and in awe. And his uncle could practically see him already thinking like a hero.

"Uncle Peter..." Derek started, looking up at the older wolf. "I want to protect Cora." he said determined. Peter chuckled, but Derek just watched him frowning.

"Do you, now?" Peter asked and Derek nodded, still with that awful determination. Peter's own smile dropped as he was looking back into those passionate green eyes. He saw Talia there, he saw Laura, he saw all the great Hale Alphas and instead of feeling utter envy and anger, Peter's insides were gripped by something else. Derek was still young and still needed to learn how to protect himself and he already wanted to protect his family. Peter usually snorted at this kind of heroism, noting it down as utter foolishness, but with Derek it was different. Peter wanted to stand by him. He wanted to hiss and snarl and bite at everyone who would hurt either Derek or Cora and it was frightening. "Alright." Peter said at last. "We will protect Cora." he nodded, placing a hand on Derek's shoulder.

It felt like it had happened in another life, Peter thought as he was standing by the window of the loft. His mood wasn't the best and for his greatest annoyance the weather refused to mirror his thoughts, taken the sun was shining on a happy spring day. Peter just crossed his arms, turning away just in time to see Derek arrive. His nephew looked at him, acknowledged him, but he never looked at him as before. Ever since Peter went on his revenge mission and killed Laura, ever since Peter practically forced Derek to kill him. Derek finally saw his true nature and Peter shouldn't feel so bitter about it. But he missed the days when Derek saw him as a bright eyed smiling clown instead of the monster he really was. The only person who counted on Peter now looked at him just like the rest of his family and Peter hated it.

Yet, there was no one else to blame. He put it all on one chip and he lost. He lost his family, he lost Derek… Cora… Now, his only chance of the life he wanted was to rise to power again. Maybe that would be able to ease all that bitterness he felt too thick in his throat on nights that stretched too long.

**Author's Note:**

> Sssoooo i decided to post this either wayyy.... It's on [tumblr too](http://suzimi.tumblr.com/post/120546705492/just-another-drabble-about-what-peter-lost-in-the).


End file.
